Fear
by CrueFan21
Summary: Everyone has their fears. Anna was afraid of thunderstorms. Good thing she has Elsa nearby to comfort her whenever there is one. A sisterly one-shot.


Fear

* * *

Anna shot up from the bed with a jolt, upon hearing something akin to an explosion pound through her ears. Her eyes darted frantically around the room. It was only after a few minutes, did her heart begin to slow down. Another explosion rattled the window, forcing Anna to look at the window to see a bolt of lightning flash against the pitch black sky. She always hated storms, ever since she was little. Something about the loud thunder, and the lightning was so unnerving to her. Before she and Elsa were separated, and whenever there was a storm outside, Anna would crawl into bed with her older sister, and the two would sleep together. This always made Anna feel safe, knowing that she had her big sister there to protect her. It had been thirteen years since Anna last slept with Elsa during a thunderstorm. In all honesty, Elsa probably wouldn't be up to the idea anymore now that they were older. There are some things that you just grow out of. Right on cue, another bolt of lightning flashed across the black sky, coupled with the loud thunder in the background. Anna could hear the sound of heavy raindrops hitting the window. Ordinarily, she found drain to be peaceful, it actually helped her fall asleep. But with the thunder and the lightning, there was no way she could fall back asleep now. I wonder if this storm has woken Elsa, she thought.

Anna lit a candle, and carefully opened the door and examined the long hallway of the second floor. It was empty, dark, and quiet, almost foreboding. She made her way down to the end of the hall, and knocked on Elsa's door.

"Elsa, are you awake?" Anna whispered.

The door opened, and there stood Elsa in her nightgown. Her eyes were wide open as if she too was woken by the storm.

"Hi, Anna, is there something you need?" she asked.

"Not really. The storm just woke me, and I wanted to see if you were alright," Anna replied.

"Yeah, it woke me too. I have trouble sleeping during thunderstorms. I don't know why. It's just weather," Elsa said.

Anna thought back to when they were kids, and used to sleep with each other.

"Hey Elsa, do you remember how we used to sleep together whenever there was a thunderstorm?"

"Of course I do, Anna."

"I was wondering…would you mind if I spent the night with you? Just for tonight I mean. The storm will probably be gone in the morning," Anna said.

Elsa smiled. She opened the door more, and gestured to her bed. "Of course I don't mind, Anna. I'd love for you to spend the night with me. Come on in."

Anna's eyes lit up. She walked into Elsa's room, placed the candle on the nightstand, and scooted under the covers. Elsa followed suit, snuggling close to Anna.

"This bring back memories?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, yes. I feel like a kid again," Anna laughed.

Another loud clap of thunder came from outside, causing Anna to jump a bit.

Elsa smiled, and wrapped an arm around her younger sister. "It's OK, Anna. It's just a storm. It'll be over soon," she coaxed.

Anna scooted closer to Elsa, laying her head softly on her chest. She could hear the rhythm of her sister's heartbeat pounding against her cheek. It was peaceful, soothing, and calm, a nice change from the loud, scary activity outside.

"Try and get some sleep. I'll be right here if you need anything," Elsa said.

"Ok," Anna replied.

The sisters closed their eyes, enjoying the company of each other under the warm blankets on a stormy evening. In the darkness, Anna could still see the faint traces of Elsa's outline. It had been years since she had slept with her sister, she had almost forgotten how it felt to be so close to her. Being with Elsa made Anna feel so safe, and secure. There was nothing in the world that could harm her as long as she was by her side.

As she stared at her older sister, Elsa could sense that something was happening. She opened her eyes, and could see Anna staring back at her.

"What is it?" Elsa asked quietly.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just enjoying being with you, that's all. I've missed it so much," Anna replied.

In the candlelight, Elsa could see the sorrow in Anna's eyes. Thirteen years of separation had taken quite the toll on both of them, but there was no point in focusing on the past. They wereI together now, and that's all that mattered.

"You can come spend the night with me anytime you want too, Anna," Elsa offered. "You're always welcome."

Anna smiled. "Thank you, Elsa. It's nice to have someone to come too, especially in a storm like this. I'm sorry I get so scared.

"I understand. Everyone has their fears," Elsa admitted. She knew only too well about fear, and the control it had over a person's life.

"Sometimes just having the company of someone you love is all it takes to make the fear go away," Elsa explained.

"I agree. I've already forgotten all about the storm outside," Anna said.

Elsa smiled. "Good to hear. Now how about we get some sleep. Tomorrow we can go ice skating if you like."

"I'd love too! I'm getting better at it. I've finally learned not to fall on my face," Anna said.

Elsa laughed. "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks, Elsa. And thanks again for letting me sleep with you. That means a lot to me," Anna confessed.

"Of course, Anna. You know I would do anything for you."

"I know, and you know I would do anything for you," Anna replied.

Elsa nodded. "I know."

"Goodnight, Elsa."

"Goodnight, Anna."

Anna blew out the candle, sending the room in total darkness. But she was no longer afraid. There in the bed with Elsa, snuggled up close, Anna felt happy, and safe. The outside world of the storm didn't exist. In that moment, it was just her and Elsa drifting off to sleep together. Anna laid her head back on Elsa's chest, listening to the sweet rhythmic sound of her heartbeat. Within minutes, she slowly fell asleep, all the while wrapped up in Elsa's embrace. Elsa opened her eyes for a moment, and placed a small kiss on Anna's cheek. Soon, she too drifted into a deep slumber wrapped up tight with the one she loved the most.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review, and let me know what you think!**


End file.
